Alas de libertad
by Me-Me Rotamundo
Summary: Corrió rápida y libremente, como sintiendo que las alas bordadas que tanto tiempo había portado habían terminado por encarnarse a su espalda y ahora por fin podían extenderse para volar. Con el cabello negro y largo al viento, corrió hacia la otra punta de la playa, directo a las rocas donde descansaba la figura que tanto quería alcanzar y que tanto quería ver.


**Los personajes son de Isayama-sensei, el cual ya tiene muchos apodos referidos a su frío corazón, y la historia es mía, para saciar mis necesidades de fangirl (?)**

 **Advertencias:** **es mi primer fanfic para este fandom, la idea llegó de la nada y simplemente la escribí para que dejara de nadar en mi pobre cerebro. Probablemente tenga OoC. Aún no leo el manga pero me he hecho algunos spoilers (por eso Reiner y Berthold no aparecen). La historia se desarrolla unos tres años después de SNK. No leas si** _ **no**_ **te gusta el Eremika.**

 **Hm…creo que es todo. Disfruten :3**

 **o~O~o**

Alas de libertad

El terreno bajo sus pies fue cambiando, así como su entorno. A medida que la tierra, grava y lodo eran reemplazados por dorada arena, el espeso bosque de coníferas se fue esparciendo.

Todos detuvieron su andar cuando salieron finalmente de entre la arboleda. Los fuertes rayos del sol les dificultaron la visión por unos momentos, pero, al abrir nuevamente los ojos, se encontraron con el cielo más azul que habían visto y una gigantesca masa de agua en movimiento, salpicada de pequeños brillos cristalinos.

El mar.

El espejo de agua se extendía, enorme y movedizo, hasta perderse en un horizonte lejano y borroso.

Infinito.

El rubio se acercó primero, con su mejor amigo a su lado. El primero observaba fijamente un gordo libro, sin atreverse a mirar lo que el segundo admiraba con tanto embelesamiento.

-¿Llegamos? ¿Este es?- preguntó, todavía sin apartar los ojos de las páginas dibujadas. Luego de unos segundos se animó a preguntar:- ¿Es tan hermoso como lo habíamos imaginado?

-¿Por qué no lo compruebas tú mismo?- contestó el castaño, cerrando el libro de su amigo pausadamente.

Armin levantó la mirada hacia Eren y luego la fue enfocando hacia adelante.

-No. Es _más_ hermoso.

 **. . .**

El horizonte amenazaba con devorarse el sol en cualquier momento y, a sus espaldas, el cielo se fundía paulatinamente con un color oscuro y profundo, preparándose para sumir la tierra en oscuridad. Pero parecía que ninguno de los demás presentes se había percatado de ello. Desde que habían llegado esa mañana no se habían alejado ni un poco del lugar.

Metidos hasta la cintura en el cada vez más fuerte oleaje, Connie alzaba a Sasha sobre sus hombros mientras Ymir, frente a ellos, hacía lo mismo con Christa. Todos ellos con divertidas y fingidas expresiones de competición, incluso la pequeña rubia. Y por otro lado, en la playa, un entretenido y algo temerario Armin enterraba en la arena a un durmiente Jean.

Mikasa desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte. Por más de estar a cientos y cientos de kilómetros, nunca le había parecido tan alcanzable. Como si pudiera extender la mano y acariciarlo en toda su infinidad.

" _Libertad"_ , susurró su mente. Y no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Por más de que el problema de los titanes hubiera llegado a su fin, pasó cerca de un año para que la humanidad estuviera autorizada a extenderse fuera de las murallas. De permitirse explorar más allá de lo desconocido…

De dejar a todos esos jóvenes abandonar el cuartel y vivir vidas largas y plenas. Seguros.

Cerró los ojos. Inhaló profundo y soltó el aire con la misma pausa. Sin apuros. Teniendo por fin la certeza de que esa respiración no sería la última y que podría compartir muchas más con las personas que quería. Con la persona que más quería.

Y hablando de eso…

Abrió los ojos y escaneó su alrededor. Faltaba el que más contento y lleno de júbilo se había presentado al llegar a la orilla arenosa. Aquel que había corrido más rápido que todos, llevando de la muñeca a su mejor amigo y a ella de la mano. El que había soltado carcajadas de regocijo y lágrimas de emoción apenas el mar comenzó a lamer sus tobillos.

Eren se había alejado hacía rato, sin que nadie lo viera. Ni siquiera ella.

Ya cuando se estaba planteando seriamente volver a la playa para calzarse y salir a buscarlo, lo divisó. Sentado en unas rocas que emergían de las aguas, desafiantes, negadas a dejarse llevar por la corriente. No llegaba a verle la cara, pero podía distinguir su cabeza volteada hacia el horizonte y sus pantalones arremangados, con los pies sumergidos en las aguas.

Mikasa miró nuevamente la playa. Jean estaba cubierto de arena hasta el cuello, aún durmiendo como si algo le hubiera golpeado la cabeza, y Armin observaba divertido a sus compañeros jugando en las olas. El rubio pareció sentir los ojos de su amiga sobre él, porque le devolvió la mirada. Luego miró a Eren en la lejanía y volvió a mirar a Mikasa, ahora con una sonrisa.

Ella comprendió que había preferido dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos por un rato, pero, el hecho de que ella fuera a su encuentro, probablemente no le molestaría en lo más mínimo.

Le devolvió la sonrisa a Armin y se dio vuelta. Comenzó caminando vagamente en dirección a las rocas, luego fue apretando el paso, bamboleando los brazos al compás de su caminar, y finalmente, con un leve impulso, se lanzó a correr. Corrió por la arena húmeda, sobre los pequeños fragmentos de caracolas y la suave espuma que llegaba como resultado del oleaje.

Corrió rápida y libremente, como sintiendo que las alas bordadas que tanto tiempo había portado habían terminado por encarnarse a su espalda y ahora por fin podían extenderse para volar. Por primera vez no corría huyendo de unas pesadas pisadas a sus espaldas, no corría a auxiliar a un compañero caído, ni corría persiguiendo una de esas enormes espaldas desnudas. No corría _para_ vivir. Corría _por disfrutar_ de su vida.

Con el cabello negro y largo al viento, corrió hacia la otra punta de la playa, directo a las piedras donde descansaba la figura que tanto quería alcanzar y que tanto quería ver. Y las saltó, una en una, hasta estar a unos pocos metros de Eren. Él no volteó, no hizo nada, solo se quedó allí, mirando a la nada. Pero sabía quién estaba detrás de él, y, antes de que Mikasa pudiera decir algo, se apartó hacia la izquierda y dio dos golpecitos a su lado.

-Ven aquí.- pidió y finalmente volteó. Tenía los ojos brillantes y de un color indescifrable entre el gris y el verde; una sonrisa que contadas veces mostraba se asomaba por sus labios.

Y Mikasa acudió a su petición. Saltó la roca que los separaba, con algo de su ayuda se sentaron uno junto al otro y metieron los pies al agua. La ropa de él estaba fría, todavía sin terminar de secarse luego de los revolcones que le habían dado las olas junto con Armin. Pero, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo era suficiente para contrarrestar el frío y transmitirle a la asiática una sensación reconfortante, la cual aumentó cuando Eren pasó un brazo por detrás de su nuca y lo recargó en el hombro contrario, estrechándola contra sí.

-Es increíble…¿no lo crees?- habló, mirando al horizonte a donde el sol poco a poco se aproximaba, tiñendo el cielo de rosa y naranja a su paso.- Estar aquí, finalmente…Ellos tenían razón…ninguna muerte fue en vano…

Mikasa lo miró, con un nudo en el estómago por el cambio en su voz. Los ojos verdes reflejaban cierto dolor, cierta nostalgia, como los de quien escucha una canción amarga que le trae recuerdos igual de amargos. Su mente seguramente recorriendo los rostros de todas esas personas que le habían recordado esa frase una y otra vez, de todos esos caídos que dieron la vida por un bien común. Y esta vez ella fue la que lo envolvió a él. Pasó un brazo por su espalda baja y se aferró a su cintura.

-Sí.- murmuró, porque sobraban las palabras para describir la situación y así lo prefería.

La amargura en los ojos de Eren retrocedió y le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos caleidoscópicos seguían siendo igual de penetrantes que siempre pero ahora, por fin, su pupila había descomprimido toda esa rabia, odio y ansias por matar titanes. Ahora albergaban una paz y libertad aplastantes, convirtiendo su mirada en algo tan intenso que a Mikasa le ardieron los ojos. Y su sonrisa, antes tan rara de apreciar, se permitía salir a flote cada vez que quisiera. Como en ese momento.

Así se quedaron durante los escasos pero a la vez largos minutos que le quedaban de vida al sol. Sus pies meciéndose junto a las ondas de agua salada, el aire fresco empecinado en acunarles el cabello y los ojos de ambos negados a despegarse de aquel lejano atardecer, que dejaba un cielo teñido de colores.

Mikasa miró hacia la playa. Sus compañeros habían encendido un vago fuego, bien alejado del creciente oleaje. Sasha y Connie sostenían un trozo gigante de carne entre sus manos, Ymir le pasaba una toalla por la cabeza a Christa, y Armin tiritaba y chorreaba agua por todas partes mientras Jean, enfadado, se sacudía la arena del cabello.

-Deberíamos irnos.- murmuró ella, por más de no quererlo así.

El agarre del brazo de Eren se ajustó por un par de segundos, como queriendo prolongar más el contacto. Finalmente volvió a aflojarse y lanzó un pequeño suspiro. Se volteó hacia ella y depositó un corto beso en sus labios que no le sorprendió pero ayudó a que la sensación de confort no se desvaneciera. Porque su relación ya no era como antes pero tampoco había pasado a algo más, simplemente era así, compuesta de momentos casuales, besos robados y charlas que ya comenzaban a perder la estricta seriedad de antes. Tal vez ahora, con el fin de los titanes, las cosas podrían cambiar un poco más…

-Está bien.- cedió él y acto seguido se colocó de pie, dispuesto a partir a reunirse con sus compañeros.

La muchacha sacudió levemente la cabeza y también se puso de pie. Eren tuvo que saltar a otra roca para que ambos tuvieran espacio. Emprendieron su partida hacia la orilla. Mikasa saltó ágilmente de una piedra a otra hasta alcanzar la rugosa superficie de la arena. Pero, por otro lado, Eren saltó por ellas hasta llegar al mar y sumergirse casi hasta el pecho.

-Las olas están creciendo, Eren. No es seguro que vayas por ahí.- dijo ella desde la orilla.

-No me pasará nada. No soy un ni…-

 _¡SPLASH!_

Una ola considerable emergió por detrás y rompió furiosamente delante del soldado, atrapándolo entre su espuma. Fue cuestión de segundos para que la misma marea arrastrara el cuerpo hasta la orilla. Mikasa corrió los pasos que la separaban de él, alarmada. Sin embargo, Jaeger todavía respiraba y de su garganta surgía un lastimero para a la vez gracioso quejido.

-…ño.- terminó, sin abrir los ojos quisiera.

Y como para rematar, una de las gaviotas que todavía rondaban la playa bajó en picada hacia el castaño. Se asentó en su cabeza y de dos picotazos arrancó el pequeño pececillo vivo que había quedado enredado entre los mechones castaños de la frente, para luego salir volando otra vez.

Mikasa rompió en carcajadas, como hacía tanto que no le pasaba.

 **o~O~o**

 **Holiss, ¿cómo están?**

 **Dioses, mi primer fanfic de SNK, estoy nerviosa.**

 **Como dije al principio, la idea solo surgió y, aprovechando la inspiración, escribí esto. Además, como no había leído nada parecido dije "Ña, ¿por qué no?". Así que acá estoy, aportando mi granito de arena (pequeño granito, como este fic) a este gran y beio fandom y también al mundo de esta pareja que me gusta tanto ;D**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, me dejen un pequeño review y no sean tan duros conmigo, jeje ':D**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
